Transformers Prime: Vox Androeidēs
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: On the run from M.E.C.H.,the five siblings had accidentally stumbled upon robots fighting and getting involved afterwards. After much debating, they decided to come with them to be safe. And they took it, hoping that the people who were after them will never find them.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Prime:**

**Vox Androeidēs**

Summary: On the run from M.E.C.H.,the five siblings had accidentally stumbled upon robots fighting and getting involved afterwards. After much debating, they decided to come with them to be safe. And they took it, hoping that the people who were after them will never find them.

**Me:*dancing to Dead on the dance floor, then notices the readers* Oh! Hello, there! Didn't see you. Still remember me? Yup, it's heartstringlanterns with another Transformers story, this time the series Transformers Prime. I fell in love with it at first site! So here is my story for it. It will be following the series with some added fillers in the middle. If you are interested, them come together in this adventure with me. I'm alone currently and the 'bots are not here so I'll just continue dancing. *continues dancing***

***Autobots and co. came in and sees me dancing without me noticing***

**Miko: *snickers* Nice dancing there, girl.**

**Me:*shocked surprise* Wah!~ Y-Y-You weren't supposed- How much did you see?~**

**Arcee: Only enough for Miko to capture it on her phone.**

**Me:*teary eyed* How can you say that with such a straight face, Arcee?! Miko, give me that phone! *gives chase***

**Miko: You gotta catche me first! *runs***

**Me:*cries* Somebody do the disclaimer while I get Miko! Miko!**

**Bulkhead: I'll do it. _ does not own Transformers Prime, Hasbro does. She only owns her OC's. T rated because she's parnoid and some lauguages and suggestiveness.**

Chp 1: Runaways

Four hooded figures ran in the alleys of San Francisco's buildings. It was already the dead of night and there were no signs of other people awake except for the sewer rats, alley cats, and stray dogs in the area. The figures paused as they hudled in a corner for a breath.

The built of their figures underneath the baggy hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants were lean, ranging from 5'4 to 5'6. One of them carrying one of their own, unconcius and wrapped around securely with a blanket. The one in front of them gave the ok signal that it's safe before they ran out of the alley and out the road.

"The highway isn't far from here. And with any luck we can easily hitchike out of here." The one that lead them stated as the rest nodded. The one carrying the unconcious member of their group shifted her hold.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Another one of them spoke as they ran towards the highway.

As the four near the empty highway another one of the siblings spoke. "Can't we just change for a better chance to get away?" She groaned as they effortlessly jumped the ditch that was in their way before they arrived at the highway and ducked behind the bushes.

Another sighed as she stared at her sister who asked that question. "If we changed then M.E.C.H. will find us locate us much faster. You know this."

A girl huffed under her hood. Shifting the large duffle bag on her shoulder. "Sorry, Ivory. But I'm getting annoyed with running around like this."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand, Rozalin." Ivory huffed.

"I see an incoming semi. And it's a Peterbilt." Informed the one in front.

"Alright, Luneth." Cheered Racheal, the one carrying their sibling. "How far is it?"

From the shadows of her hood, Luneth's eyes flashed before she replied. "Six miles and closing. Two mi utes until contact."

They all nodded in agreement and waited. But it was then Racheal heard something and looked up. A millitary fighter jet flew low, a little too low than it should be.

"That's weird." She muttered.

"Semi incoming in 40 seconds." Luneth informed as the rest of them were ready jump on the Peterbilt. Racheal still kept an eye on the jet. A knot forming in her stomach.

"Uh, guys. Isn't that jet look suspicious?" She asked as she held on to her charge tightly.

The rest of them tensed when Racheal mentioned jet. As they looked up from their spot Luneths eyes immediatelly shot to work on identifying the flying machine.

"It's not M.E.C.H., but I am picking up readings that are unknown to my knowledge as well as the high rad signature it has." She explained as a deep frown formed on her forehead.

"Why would it be flying so low though?" Not when after Ivory asked the jet itself transformed into a robot in mid-air before landing on the freeway with a thud.

The girls gaped at the scene before they hid near the edge of the ditch. But they dared to peek to see why such a thing was even here.

"Wow. Way to jinx it, Ivory." Rozalin joked with sarcasm that it earned her a slap to the back of her head.

"Ow."

"Shit." Someone cursed which caught the girls' attention. They gasped as they watched the jet turned robot directed it's missles on it's target. And it was aiming for the semi.

"What the hell is that thing-" Ivory never got to finish her sentence as the boom from the missle launched rang in their ears. Followed by an explosion then a crash.

"Shit!" Luneth cursed as she ran out from the ditch to see the rest of the damage. The others following close behind.

When they saw the destruction of the freeway and the semi that swiveled to the other side of the road as it crashed to it's side. They watched in bewilderment, confusion, and anger as the robot walked it's way to the down Peterbilt.

"What is that things problem?!" Rozalin hissed as she gripped her head.

Luneth growled. "I don't know what it's problem is, but I know it's going to et an ass whoopin."

"Luna. Are you saying…?" Ivory nervously asked as she used the others nickname. "We'll get caught." She added.

"But, Ivory. If we don't, the one driving the semi would die just being a target practice to that douche." Rozalin insisted as she already took down her hood. Revealing girl of sventeen with shoulder length blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and amber colored eyes.

"Rozalin is right, Ivory." Said woman turned to Luneth, who also pulled down her hood. Her dark midnight blue hair tied in a high ponytail, as her almond shaped blue eyes complemented her milky skin.

"Leaving the man victim like this would be too cruel."

Ivory sighed as she too pulled down her sweatshirts hoodie. Showing her long purple hair in a low braid. Aquamarine eyes seemed to glow with the little light from the road, as her sun kisse complemented her eyes and hair. "Fine. But we have to get out of her as soon as we're finshed. We can't have M.E.C.H. find us ang get Elmarie again."

Luneth and Rozalin nodded in confirmation. Ivory turned to Racheal. "Stay with Elmarie."

The girl smile. "You got it."

"Alright, you two. Let's go." Leneth stated as the three of them dashed towads the robot.

"Be safe you guys. " Racheal muttered, unnaware that Elmaries broes furrowed.

~Optimus' POV~

I groaned as I quickly but painfully shifted out of my alt mode. Starscream had come at me by surprise and shot me off the road. A mistake I will not repeat.

As I hear Starscream inch his way towards me and the sound of his blaster rifle charging to fire, what I did not expect was the sudden appearance of three female humans between us.

"What is this? Three femme fleshlings dare to stand in my way in this glorious momment?" Starscream said in annoyance.

"Ew, man! Your face is u~gly!" The blonde one of the females joked as she pointed at Starscreams face.

The SIC's face turned into a snarl as she mocked him. "You dare mock me, fleashling?!"

"Oh, hey. You're a robot, too?" I blinked as I paid attention to the one who spoke. She smiled and raised her thumb at me as I notised the older two did not waver their eyes away from Starscream.

"You look way cooler than that horseface over there."

"Horseface?!"

"Um, thank you?" I replied as she smiled wider as her amber eyes glowed.

"Do not ignore me! I am Starscream, and I will end the life of Optimus Prime! And no one will stand in my way!" Starscream bellowed as he pointed his blaster towards us. i moved to use my canon but was surprised with disbelief when the three humans launched thenselves from the ground and hit SIC directly on chasis. the younger ofthe three choose to kick whilst the other two punched. And had miraculously pushed the 'con a few feet with their combined strength.

As they landed back to the ground the older female with purple hair spoke. "It is rude to abruptly cut into others' conversation." 

I stood as I saw Starscream stand as he held his chasis. He growled. "Impossile. No mere fleshling could have done what you three did."

"We're special!" The blonde cheered as t5he other woman with hair as dark as midnaight took a few steps forward.

"I'm very much surprised that you can still stand after that. So I'm guessing you are not made by human hands."

"I am most certainly not! I am a Decepticon from the planet Cybertron!" The seeker roared to the human female.

"Wait a minute. Planet? No way, he's an alien! Awesome!" The blonde one said in excitment that reminded me of Miko.

"Rozalin." The two others scolded which made her, Rozalin, stop.

"Sorry."

I decided then that it was time to peak. "Humans. I thank you for your assistance. But I believe it is time that I fight my own battle."

The three females looked up to me before they backed away. Surprised once again by their characteristics. As my gface mask activated, I changed my left hand into my canon.

"Now, Starscream. Let us continue to where we left off." I stated as the seeker 'con merely smiled.

"With pleasure, Optimus Prime." Starscream sneered as he blasted shots after shots at me. Instinctively I dodged until I saw an opening and counter attacked. It is strange though. I have not seen the seeker this confident, unless he has a trap set for me.

I narrowed my optics. Why did that not surprise me. Firing back I was aware that three Vehicons joined the fight. And as I looked upwards, I saw Soundwaves droid watching this fight.

"As I suspected. A trap." I stated as I was rewarded by Starscreams laughter.

"Indeed. With you on energon and rest from our last encounter, and seeing as your goundbridge is still unresponsive, no one will be able to help you, Optimus Prime." He laughed as I dodged and countered both him and the other Decepticons attacking. Changing my canon into my sword I cut the arm of one of the closest vehicon before kicking him away. As I was about to parry Starscreams attack I was hit from behind. I grunted before rolling out of the way.

"Yo, look out!" A different female shouted before an explosion exploded from beind. I did not even knew that someone was behind me.

Turning, I saw another human female. But this time with short silvery blue hair styled in a boy-ish fashoin with long side bangs. Red eyes glared at the fallen 'con.

"Thank yuo." I thanked her as she only shook her head.

"Don't mention it. It was a dirty move."

"Racheal!" The three females from before ran to her side.

"What are you doing? Where's Elmarie?" The female with the purple hair asked.

"Whoa, cool it, Ivory. No need for you and Luneth to wring my neck. She's safe. I just couldn't sit there and watch the big bot here het stabbed at the back. Literally." I flinched when she mentioned that I was nearly killed from behind.

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem, big guy. Besides, it isn't fair anyway." Racheal pointed as I watched her and the other three went to a back to back position as I stood near them.

"Still ung up on the idea of changing, Ivory?" The blonde, Rozalin, asked the blue haired female, Luneth.

The woman did not think for very long. She cursed before she looked up to me. "Optimus. We will help you fight the rest if you take care of screamer there."

"It's Starscream!"

"But in return, take us with you. My sisters and I. I know that you don't trust us, but we will explain our reasons."

"Luna, are you sure about this?" Her sister, Ivory, worried as the blue haired woman kept on starring straight into my optics.

They seem to have their reasons. And normally they should not even be out here. Ratchet will not be pleased with me about this. I nodded. "Very well."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She added before they turned towards the vehicons.

I turned to Starscream. "Let us end this."

He chuckled. "By all means."

And with that we continued our fight. Praying to Primus that the groundbridge was fixed and help was on it's way.

~Normal POV~

"Hey, big guys! We get to be your opponents!" Rozalin called the two remaining vehicons.

"Ridiculous! We will squish you as the bugs you are before you even do aything." The vehicon from the right mocked.

"Humans are so pitiful." His partner on his left added as they laughed at the four females.

The sisters exchanged a look and then nodded. Their hair suddenly swayed as an invisible wind picked up and then blew their hair upwards. This got the two Decepticons' attetion. The clothes of the females began to disappear in a fizzle, like it was never there in the first place. And then their skin color changed, no, more like replaced completely by a light grey or bluish grey metal surface that appeared to where their skin was before. Their noses disappeared as their eyes became either a large almond shape or in a half-lidded fashion type lenses. Their hair still remained but they were more of titanium strands than folicles. The core in the middle of their chests glowed brightly in the night.

The two Decepticons reeled back from shock from what they witnessed. Very umexpected indeed.

Racheal smiled. "Who's laughing now?" She stated before the four of them charged at the Vehicons.

**TBC**

**Autobots and co.: O.O**

**Me: *smiles* Well? How was it? I know it's a long intro but…*fidgets and squirms from nervousness***

**Miko: That. Was. AWESOME! I totally didn't expect that at all! Goos job!**

**Raf: Yeah!**

**Jack: Yup. Pretty sweet beginning.**

**Me: *flushes from embarrassedment* T-Thanks, guys! *turns to the Autobots* What do you guys think?**

**Arcee: Pretty interesting there, heartstringlanterns.**

**Bulkhead: Ahh, you're only saying that because there will be more femmes to talk to that's not involved in what Miko likes.**

**Arcee:*shrugs* True enough. No offense, Miko.**

**Miko: None taken.**

**Ratchet: I agree with arcee. It's interesting indeed. I'm quite curious on how this will play out.**

**Optimus: I second that, old friend.**

**Me:*stunned in awe* …..**

**Miko: Oh. I think you broke her. Ah, she'll snap out of it soon enough.**

**Bumblebee: 'Read and review. See you all soon in the next chapter.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime:**

**Vox Androeidēs**

Summary: On the run from M.E.C.H.,the five siblings had accidentally stumbled upon robots fighting and getting involved afterwards. After much debating, they decided to come with them to be safe. And they took it, hoping that the people who were after them will never find them.

**Me: *reding The Author's Craft***

**Bumblebee: *sees heartstringlanterns reading* ::What are you reading?::**

**Me: Oh! Hey, Bee. I'm reading an interesting book called The Author's Craft by Arnold Bennett. It's a little hard to understand at first, but I'm starting to understand it little by little.**

**Bumblebee: ::It sounds boring.::**

**Me: Hahaha. I know it is, but I try though. I already finished chp 2 of the story. Will you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Bumblebee: ::Okay. heartstringlanterns does not own Transformers Prime, Hasbro does. She only owns her OC's. T because she's parnoid and some lauguages and suggestiveness.**

Chp 2: Meeting the Autobots

Optimus and Starscream continued to fight as their despute moved them to the grassy area near the road. The ground was littered with holes from their cannons/blaster. As Optimus was pushed down and Starscream got kicked in the abdomen, the two cybertronians were about to fire at each other again when something passed between them followed by another.

"Get back here, you drone!"

"Rozalin?" Sure enough it was Rozalin Optimus heard but he could not find her.

"Impossible." The Autobot leader heard the seeker as he turned his helm and followed where the other looked.

His optics widened when he saw Rozalin chasing Soundwaves drone. But what surprised him greatly was that the human female was not human anymore. Her hair was still the same but the majority was that she had turned robotic from head to toe. Yellow wings twitched annoyingly a she chased the drone.

"How in the pit did that fleshling become like that?!" the SIC bellowed as another appeared to give chase on the drone.

"I don't think you should be taking your eyes off your opponent." Starscream looked to his left to see pistols pointing at him.

"Or else you get killed on the spot." Turning to his right he saw that a cannon was pointed his way as well.

"Ivory, Luneth." Optimus said as he observed the two women before. They appeared the same as Rozalin.

"Sorry, Optimus. Explanations will come, I promise you that." Said Ivory as she started to aim her cannon at the seekers servo.

The Decepticon looked at the sisters before an amused laugh escaped his lips. Optimus frowned whilst the sisters twitched.

"Oh, this is certainly quite amusing. The great Optimus Prime degraded to accquire help from such a group. How low you have fallen." He mocked as he continued to laugh.

The Autobot leader frowned from behind his mask. The sisters were more annoyed of what the 'con had said and decided to give out warning shots. Luneth fired a few rounds on the SIC's feet and Ivory shooting a blast to his upper arm, coating it in a thin sheet of ice.

Starscream let out a short girlish shriek which resulted in both Luneth and Ivory to chuckle. Optimus had a small amused smile behind his mask. Despite the situation.

The seeker growled. "This does not change the situation. Even if these…androids were to help you, I can still take you down."

The three that surrounded Startscream tensed. But no sooner did the 'con finish, a bright swirling green vortex appeared behind Optimus and out came a large green robot followed by a small blue robot and a slightly tallaer yellow robot.

Starscream gulped. "Very well, then. Seeing as the odds are in you favor. I'll be leaving." He then jumped in the air, transformed into a jet and flew off.

The rest sighed in relief as they seperated to their own groups. Optimus with the Autobots and Ivory and Luneth with Racheal and Rozalin.

"It is good to see you my fellow Autobots." Said Optimus to the 'bots.

"You're a sight for sore eyes too, Optimus. It was a good thing Ratchet fixed the ground bridge in time." Bulkhead said to their leader.

Prime nodded. "Your time could not have been better."

"What say we get out of here and return back to base." Arcee stated. And what a good idea it was.

"Agreed." Said the Autobot leader as he raised a servo to the side of his helm and activated the comm. link.

"Ratchet, this is Optimus. Activate the ground bridge. We are heading back-"

"Optimus, watch out!"

Bulkheads warning rung clear over the sound of the incoming missles heading their way. Bumblebee already activated his cannons to fire but a white and red blur made him stop. As the missles closed in they suddenly exploded several inches before the projectiles even reached the 'bots.

"Elmarie!" They heard sccreams from the feamles behind them.

The Autobots closed their optics instinctively when they waited for the impact, but when the impact never came they opepned their optics only to widen on what they saw. A human female was levitating in front of them, her arms stretched out in front of her. They have noticed that somethhing was surrounding them, given the magnetic field around them buzzed and crackled like a soft humming sound.

"What in Primus…" Arcee started but the force field around them suddenly vanished and the female began to fall.

"Elmarie!"

Bumblebee sprang into action as he safely caught the girl. With both hands Bee carefully opened them to reveal the female with long rose water red hair. Unconcious but alive.

"Elmarie!" The Autobots looked down to see four more female humans. Which surprised optimus that they somehow returned back to normal.

The scout obliged when the females asked for the red head so kneeled and gently handed her to them. The girls hudled around the unconcious female to embrace her and muttered soft words as they sobbed and sighed in relief.

"What are these humans doing here and especially at this hour, Optimus." Bulkhead asked his leader.

"These females have unfortunately been involved when Starscream attacked me. But they have assited me bravely and fending off the vehicons until you arrived. And for that I am in their debt." Their leader replied which surprised the others.

"How did they help you fend of the vehicons? It's impossible and very unlikely." Arcee asked in suspicion. Not trusting the humans.

"All will be revealed, Arcee. I have promised to take them back with us. They will explain themselves to us there." The Autobot leader spoke with finality. Arcee sighed.

"Alright, Optimus."

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge. We are heading back." No sooner did the comm. link end the same green vortex opened.

The Autobots then turned into their alt modes. The sisters watched in awe as Optimus opened the door of his vehicle mode. "Please get in."

The sisters didn't need to be told twice as they clombed in. optimus then closed the doo and drove in to the grond bridge. The rest of the Autobots followed. As all of them entered the vortex closed, leaving the damage behind.

**TBC**

**Bulkhead: Uh-oh. Fowler is not going to be happy when he founds out about the freeway.**

**Bumblebee: ::Yup. Definitely.::**

**Bulk and Bee: *looked at each other before they hung their helms in dread* ::We're toast.:: "We're toast."**

**Me: Don't worry, guys. I took care of it.**

**Optimus: Are you certain?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm sure. ….I think.**

**Arcee: That doesn't comfort me at all.**

***Proximity sensors went off***

**Ratchet: Oh no.**

**Fowler: PRIME!**

**All: SCRAP! *started running and hiding from Fowler***

**Me: *stops and looked at the readers* Gotta go, guys. Remember to R&R, please. And we'll see you in the next chapter. Hopefully.**

**Optimus: heartstring! *ran back and picked me up then ran off with the others***

**Fowler: Prime! Get back here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Prime:**

**Vox Androeidēs**

Summary: On the run from M.E.C.H.,the five siblings had accidentally stumbled upon robots fighting and getting involved afterwards. After much debating, they decided to come with them to be safe. And they took it, hoping that the people who were after them will never find them.

**Me:Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. That's life for you. Nej , nej, nej ! Din jävla skit! Du mes ! Det var som fan . En gång tog jag en smällare och knuffade upp min röv och nu helt plötsligt så jävla helvete det här spelet är roligt! God damn it!**

**Bulkhead: Primus, girl! What got you so worked up?**

**Me: Oh it's you, Bulk. I was playing this game called Titanfall that is played on Xbox but you can also connect it to the net. I joined one group and was fighting the other group with my teammates when I got ambushed. Not once but five times! This guy seriously needs a new target to pick on! Urg! Would you do the disclaimer?**

**Bulkhead: Sure. heartstringlanterns does not own Transformers Prime, Hasbro does. She only owns her OC's. T because she's paranoid and some languages and suggestiveness.**

Chp 3: Introductions, explanations and lodgings

As the Autobots went through the ground bridge the experience was over before it even begun. The sisters stepped out of Optimus so that he can change back into his bipedal form. The same with the rest of the 'bots.

The girls took some time to observe where they were. The base itself was massive if it had beaten Optimus' height for he is the tallest of them all.

"What is this? Humans?" the sisters turned to the new voice. Another robot stood near the computer that were in par with his built. His colors were white and orange with a few reddish orange stripes on his arms. His eyes were bright blue and filled with anger.

"Whoa. Calm down, Ratchet." Another bot said. This time he was red and had horns stationed at the sides of his head. The bot suddenly yelped and the sisters cringed when the first-Ratchet- hit his on the head with a wrench.

"Cliff, what are you doing out of your berth?" Arceequestioned her partner. Arms crossed and metal brows frowning.

"C'mon, Arcee. You know me." Was the red robots reply.

"Calm yourself, old friend. The females were involved in unfortunate situations." Optimus said.

"There had better be explanations." Ratchet grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Ivory glared at Ratchet, having had it with his attitude. "Yes, we have a damn good explanation."

Ratchet's optics widened in surprise before returning to normal and huffed. "How did they see you?" he asked.

The leader told his team what had happened when Starscream attacked him by surprise. How the human femmes helped him and more. By the end the bots looked at the humans incredulously. They trusted their leader, but perhaps that he was hit a little too much on the helm.

"With all due respect, Optimus. But…" Bulkhead began, unable to finish. The siblings saw their little predicament looked at each other before they nodded.

Racheal made a sharp whistling sound to get the bots' attention. It worked.

"I believe explanations are finally in order." Luneth sighed as she pulled down her hood then flicked her ponytail to reveal the rest of her long blue hair. Her human complexion began to fade only to be replaced with a white colored metal face plate.

"My name is LunethVox. I'm called Luna by my sisters, but whichever you prefer is fine. I'm 26 years old."

Ivory was the second to pull down her hood to reveal her purple hair tied in a ponytail also. Her face did the same like Luneth's. "Ivory Vox, 25 years old."

"Racheal Vox, age 17." Racheal didn't bother to pull down her hood since it was already down before. Her above shoulder length sky blue hair bounced as she grinned. Her face plate was the same as her sisters.

"RozalinVox, age 17. It's nice to meet you." Rozalin had shoulder length blonde hair with red clips that held back her bangs. Her face met the same thing as she smiled.

"And this one her with me is ElmarieVox, she's sixteen years old. We're sisters." Luna finished. The Autobots looked at them, fully believing their leader.

Optimus nodded. "As you know, my name is Optimus Prime; leader of the Autobots. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." He then gestured to Ratchet.

"This is Ratchet. Our medical specialist." Then to Arcee.

"My lieutenant; Arcee." The female bot gave a small wave.

Next the red bot with the horns. "Her partner Cliffjumper."

"Hey." Said Cliffjumper.

"Our scout; Bumblebee." The yellow bot waved with much more enthusiasm than Arcee.

Then Optimus gestured to the large green bot. "And this is Bulkhead."

"Hiya." Bulkhead greeted.

The sisters then yawned as Optimus said, "It is late. Let us retire for the night. It has been a long day for us."

"You have no idea, Optimus." Rozalin groaned as she followed her sisters to a stack of nearby metal crates.

"Sorry that we don't have any available rooms yet." Ratchet said from his spot by the monitor.

Luna only shrugged as she leaned on the crate with Elmarie laying on her lap. "Don't worry about it. We'll manage."

Optimus his a frown that threatened to show as he watched the siblings huddle together around Luna and Elmarie as they were in the center. He will have to make some arrangements tomorrow.

"Very well. Goodnight." Said Optimus as he added, "Pleasant fluxes."

Racheal sleepily opened an eye as she asked, "Fluxes?"

"Dreams, Racheal." Prime chuckled as the girl nodded before sleep took over her. The Autobot leader stayed a while longer as the rest of his team returned to their rooms for a well deserved recharge.

His optics went to Elmarie. Her soft even breathingreached his audio receptors. Silently venting he turned and headed towards his berth room for the night.

**TBC**

**Me: Done!**

**Cliffjumper: Finally, I showed up!**

**Me: Yeah, sorry that I forgot about you, Cliff.**

**Cliffjumper: Meh, I don't mind.**

**Me: In that case. R&R please. Faves and favorites are neat but I need some comment support. See you soon in the next chapter.**


End file.
